


hello stranger

by a5xa7 (CastelloFlare)



Series: the runner's romance [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Date, M/M, Modern AU, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/a5xa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they're about to have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello stranger

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO... this is my first fic for The Maze Runner Series. I just finished reading the books like last week (late comer here) and I'm still pissed and sad and miserable and I had to channel that energy into doing something so here goes!
> 
> P.S. The first part is in text messages, but will change into proper narration in the succeeding chapter.

MINHO:  
dude

THOMAS:  
what

MINHO:  
not that i'm nervous  
also not like i feel like i'm gonna have indigestion  
but on a scale of 1-10 how do i look  
not in general bc i know i pretty much steal glances everywhere  
but i mean before i went out today

THOMAS:  
whoah, slow down there buddy, i'm in the middle of physics with the tyrant prof rn, can you please put everything you wanna say in one text message

MINHO:  
alright  
oh sorry i sent it immediately  
oops, again, force of habbit  
okay, i'm really sorry dude

THOMAS:  
you are totally doing that on purpose shuckface

MINHO:  
yes i am  
sorry, i'm just really nervous

THOMAS:  
you looked great. did you brush your teeth tho

MINHO:  
why of course slinthead  
how dare yooooouuuuuu

THOMAS:  
so what's wrong? haven't you been chatting and exchanging photos with this guy for over a month now?

MINHO:  
yea, but what if he turns out to be a poser??  
i mean, we stuck with our usernames and started our messages with hey or dude, so i don't even really know his real name at all and it got me thinking

THOMAS:  
wow, that was like the longest message you ever sent me without breaking it into several text messages, so let me process that

MINHO:  
s  
h  
u  
c  
k  
i  
t  
t  
h  
o  
m  
a  
s

THOMAS:  
WHAT THE HELL  
STOP THAT  
IT'S NOT FUNNY, THE TYRANT JUST LOOKED AT ME BECAUSE I LET OUT A SHUCKING GASP, OKAY, I GASPED

MINHO:  
when you gasped, did you say gasp  
wait i'm still laughing lol

THOMAS:  
please go back to wallowing in your insecurities and doubts and let me focus in class.

MINHO:  
hey waaaait  
dude stay with me  
what if he's a poser??? :((((

THOMAS:  
... you've been thinking that but you kept in touch for a month?

MINHO:  
he's hot okay, and he makes me happy  
but now that i'm here not even knowing his real name  
idk man, i'm probably shucked in the head

THOMAS:  
you just scared he's as awesome as he is online

MINHO:  
you dare say this hot chunk of meat is scared???

THOMAS:  
you're having second guesses minho, ain't that proof of being scared

MINHO:  
nuh-uh, just sayin the person i'm about to meet might be a poser, get it right slinthead

THOMAS:  
then use a fake name when you introduce yourself

MINHO:  
hmm, good that  
he'll probably say he's a john smith or something  
so imma tell him i'm toyota suzuki

THOMAS:  
...... but aren't you korean

MINHO:  
if he's a faker, he doesn't have to know that  
if i tell him a korean name like kim jong il or ki hong lee he might assume i'm actually a minho  
the further i am from the truth, the lesser i could give away to this poser

THOMAS:  
i'll ignore the fact that you were trying to sound cool with that last message. but aren't you already assuming you're meeting up with a poser?

MINHO:  
..... okay i am kinda nervous  
not scared  
but nervous

THOMAS:  
just relax. and nervous is a good thing. it means you're madly hoping for it to work out. also means you're really into this glader_a5 guy.

MINHO:  
why do you have to be the dude who says the right things  
shuck it, you got me  
i really like him okay  
i want this to work out so bad

THOMAS:  
so don't shuck things up minho, he'll be great and you know it :j

MINHO:  
thanks dude :)  
really needed that  
oh wait someone's approaching me  
omg i think it's  
brb dude, the weirdest thing just happened  
text you later!!


End file.
